villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Cameramen
The Cameramen are unseen antagonists in EverymanHYBRID that seem to film HABIT wherever he goes. Summary In several videos, the camera appears to be operated by one of a group of unknown entities that complicity obey HABIT (though they appear to be neutral and not to have motives of their own). On almost every occasion, the thing inspires verbal disgust and hatred in those nearby, and are generally only referred to as "fuckin' things". Occurances First appearance: -.-. During Evan, Jeff and Vinnie's conversation in the Candleverse, the cameraman has a high angle over the scene and wanders slowly behind them, around the circle. Evan notices it and refers to it as "one of those fucking things", and Jeff comments on their "thousand mile stares" that he says he could never get used to. Interestingly, Vinnie refers to the thing as though it is "part of his game"—and later down the track, it may be justifiable to infer that he's referring to HABIT. Vinnie also appears to communciate with it in this video, though later in the series (in Three's company), he states that he doesn't know if they can talk. Second apppearance: MOVING IN In the youtube description for this video, Habit refers to the cameraman as "Numnuts". It is evident here that the cameraman can be controlled and instructed by HABIT. HABIT's instructions imply that it has the capability of plugging in electrical appliances. Again, HABIT refers to it in the usual manner, demonstrated in the last line of the video: "You things give me the fucking creeps. I hate you so—" Third appearance: :D Here, the thing acts as HABIT's camerman again. Jeff asks HABIT who's behind him, and HABIT responds like so: "Not so much of a 'who'; more of a 'what.' And uh, as for what it is, hell, I'm not even sure what makes it tick, but it does its job pretty well. You can consider it just a cameraman, okay?" Fourth appearance: Next In this video, a "thing" follows HABIT around filming his exploits, and again, HABIT calls it a "fucking weird-ass thing". He addresses it as though it has low level intelligence, and, after seeming to understand its silence as meaning something, tells it it's a "good dog!" It doesn't seem to mind behing patronised. It may be worth noting that neither Daniel or Alex react to the thing in this video. Fifth appearance: Isolation In the second half of this video, the cameraman follows Evan around for a majority of the video—filming him from the back seat of his car and then in the wooded area where he prepares himself to fight The Rake. Sixth appearance: Three's company However, in "Three's company", Vinnie sees it crouched low on the stairs and is startled, expressing, "Fuckin' hate you things." Vinnie asks it if it can talk, or if it's even tried to (implying it has something resembling a mouth). It makes gargling, choking noises and Vinnie looks disgusted and says, "Never mind." When Vinnie goes to open the door for the guest, he waves for the thing to hide behind the wall and it hurriedly obliges, which suggests that it is either going along with the plan, or apathetic and simply following instructions. A video of the same event was uploaded to the MLAnderson YouTube account, presumably by HABIT. The footage shows the side of a cameraman; it appears to be humanoid and in a black t-shirt, and walks with a limp. Evident characteristics * Has the capacity to film; is a cameraman frequently referred to as a "thing." * Can film up high or down low, so its physical form is mostly unknown. ** The MLAnderson video of the Three's company events show it to be humanoid, and that it walks with a limp. ** Presumed to have a characteristic that makes it creepy or shocking in appearance. ** May have something resembling a mouth, but cannot physically talk (though HABIT seems to understand its silence as meaningful). * Each "thing" filming is one of a group of "things" (supported by it always being referred to as "one of those things"). * Appears to be neutral and have no motives of its own. * Inspires verbal disgust and hatred from those nearby, including Vinnie, Evan and HABIT * Works with (not necessarily for) HABIT. Speculation * The "things" are proxies, which explains how the one in ''"''Next" didn't elicit a reaction from Daniel or Alex; they may either resemble someone from the main cast, or the other zombie-like proxies wandering around in the house. ** It may also explain the "thousand-yard stare", Vinnie being curious about their inability to speak, and its limping, humanoid form in HELLO. * The "things" resemble the main cast, because in "Next", Daniel and Alex don't react to it. * One the "thing" could be Firebrand from TribeTwelve, following recent developments suggesting that he is working with HABIT. Firebrand looks just like Noah, possibly explaining why Daniel did not react. ** This is unlikely both because Firebrand is a powerful entity who won't let HABIT call him a "dog", and the cast always says "things", having just one Firebrand. * The "thing" could be Slenderman (note: this is unlikely both because of reactions to it, and the fact that the footage it films is not affected). * The "things" have cameras where their eyes could be, explaining Jeff's reference to a "thousand mile stare". ** The shadow of the cameraman in :D implies that he is holding a camera. * The "things" float, which explains their ability to easily film at different heights. * The "things" may be invisible to specific people (as Daniel didn't notice it at all during Next, and Evan couldn't see it sitting in the back seat of his car during Isolation). Notes * Vincent Caffarello, the actor who portrays the character with the same name, confirmed on his OOG tumblr that the Cameramen's identities will be revealed in the future. Category:Minion Category:Unseen Category:Neutral Evil Category:Torturer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Snuff Filmer Category:Slenderverse Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Mute Category:Paranormal Category:Karma Houdini Category:Internet Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Amoral Category:Enigmatic